Briefchen
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sou apenas um prisioneiro do papel e da caneta, tentando libertar-me de toda essa angústia que me consome e que povoa os meus sonhos, perseguindo-me na forma do seu sorriso diabólico. - Para Peeh T. Lecter


**Briefchen**

_-_

_Sou apenas um prisioneiro do papel e da caneta, tentando libertar-me de toda essa angústia que me consome e que povoa os meus sonhos, perseguindo-me na forma do seu sorriso diabólico._

_-_

_Para Peeh T. Lecter, que merecia algo melhor._

_-_

"_Tudo continua como estava.",_ pensa. Entrando na sala sem que ninguém note sua presença, fecha a porta cuidadosamente antes de percorrer, com os olhos, cada centímetro daquele cômodo agora abandonado ao esquecimento. O costume de sempre estar ali ainda faz parte de sua rotina, assim como o ar que respira. _"Não, nem tudo."_ Corrige-se mentalmente, notando a ausência de um algo muito importante.

Caminhando lentamente pelo cômodo, seus dedos correm pelo móvel agora empoeirado da escrivaninha; o olhar se demora um pouco mais na caneta de pena repousada sobre um pedaço de papel jamais escrito, mas maculado pelas mãos daquele que não mais está lá. Ela é azul com detalhes em dourado e retém o cheiro de sua fragrância. Com um movimento sutil, constata que ainda há tinta nela sem ousar a profanar o papel, como se este fizesse parte de algo divino – e fazia, de certa forma.

Sentando-se onde jamais imaginou estar, deixou que o corpo relaxasse, acomodando-se na cadeira outrora pertencente a _ele,_ assim como tudo o que aqueles olhos, aquele _sorriso_ tragavam. Inclusive sanidades alheias.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava fazendo, viu-se segurando a caneta e pressionando os dedos contra o papel; agora tudo fazia sentido. Engolindo em seco com certo desconforto, deixou-se tomar pela dona do último toque _dele_ antes de partir daquela sala. Deixou que o cheiro da tinta _(do perfume dele)_ inebriasse seus sentidos a ponto de entregar-se totalmente _(a ele, não à caneta)_ à escrita que nunca, nem de longe, lhe fora um grande artifício.

E sem mais delonga, começou a escrever.

_**X**_

_Foge-me agora o significado das palavras, mas sinto - através da saudade que me mata, lenta e dolorosamente, assim como veneno - o peso delas em meu peito. Quem é você? Quem você __pensa__ que é para entrar na minha vida e depois sair deixando esse vazio crescente e ardente dentro de mim?_

_Procuro por respostas que talvez você mesmo desconheça. Sei que não as acharei, porque estão camufladas por trás das mil máscaras contidas no sorriso diabólico que você carrega nos lábios. Se algum dia você possuiu alguma bondade, ela se esmigalhou em farelos e foi soterrada na parte mais profunda do seu coração (você ainda possui um? Ele é capaz de bater por mim?)._

_O que me fere a ponto de fazer-me recorrer a papel e caneta não é a traição a toda a Soul Society. Não é o fato de você ter usado todas essas pessoas (incluindo a mim) para fazer o seu trabalho, escondendo tudo na névoa de um sorriso curvado, pendurado no seu rosto com tanto desdém. Não foi o plano brilhante – até o último instante – de ter calculado tudo minuciosamente colocando à prova os seus subordinados mais fiéis. Mas foi o fato de ter me deixado para trás._

_Isso__, irrevogavelmente, foi imperdoável._

_Eu não me importaria de ser Judas se pudesse beijar seu rosto uma última vez. Não me importaria de ser a isca, meramente usada, se isso me rendesse mais algum tempo ao seu lado. Mas, ao que parece, tudo o que passamos não foi mais que uma diversão passageira para o seu tédio nas noites em que não estava tramando tudo embaixo das saias de Aizen – e isso me faz pensar:_

_Será que durante as noites que não estava comigo, você estava com ele?_

_Quero acreditar que não._

**_X_**

_Lembro-me que durante a minha estada na escola de shinigamis, eu já o admirava por sua genialidade. Já naquela época, avisaram-me que era perigoso me meter com alguém como você, mas eu nunca dei ouvidos aos sinais de perigo – nem mesmo quando a fumaça das chamas estava prestes a me sufocar. Eu gostava de te admirar pelos seus grandes feitos e porque, dentre as poucas coisas que agora povoam a minha mente, a lembrança mais nítida que eu tenho é a do nosso primeiro encontro._

_Você sorriu para mim como quem não quer nada e me convidou para caminhar. Eu sabia que não deveria aceitar, mas a força dos seus lábios curvados é tão forte quanto um Tsunami. Tão intensa quanto as chamas de um incêndio que consome uma floresta inteira em pouco tempo. Os avisos dos outros não eram nada além de sussurros quando eu estava na sua companhia. Nesses momentos só existíamos nós. Nem Soul Society, nem shinigamis, nem nada. Apenas nós dois._

**_X_**

_Falha-me a memória agora que tento reavivar todos os acontecimentos vividos no curto período em que estive em sua presença. Foi de fato pouco, porque é assim que se sentem as pessoas apaixonadas: todo momento em que se está próximo da pessoa amada é ínfimo demais, curto demais. E era exatamente assim que eu me sentia quando estava com você._

_Não sei – e não sou capaz de me lembrar, por mais que force a memória – quando foi que começamos a nos tratar mais intimamente. Sei apenas que passei a ficar mais tempo com você. A ser mais presente na sua vida. Até que um dia, sem aviso prévio, os seus lábios roubaram de mim o ar que eu respirava. E, junto dele, a minha razão. Depois disso, pouco me lembro além das janelas embaçadas de uma noite eternamente chuvosa na minha mente._

_Naquela noite, você foi tudo: foi o homem que me possuiu, o cheiro de suor dos nossos corpos, a chuva lá fora batendo contra as janelas embaçadas, a fragrância do seu próprio perfume e sorriso; principalmente este último. E, enquanto eu fechava os olhos, entregando-me à sensação de sono e cansaço, consegui pensar apenas no seu sorriso a convidar-me para entrar. Meu corpo todo ainda doía quando senti a carícia dos seus dedos gélidos sobre a minha nuca antes de adormecer._

**_X_**

_Sei que tudo pode parecer estranho e confuso nesta carta, mas sou apenas um prisioneiro do papel e da caneta, tentando libertar-me de toda essa angústia que me consome e que povoa os meus sonhos, perseguindo-me na forma do seu sorriso diabólico. Escrevo e descrevo apenas aquilo de que me recordo vagamente. Todas as minhas lembranças parecem um pouco vazias, como se estivessem assustadas, fugindo de mim. Será que até isso você me roubou?_

_Desespero parece uma boa palavra para descrever a minha atual situação. Se achar inconveniente que você saiba disso (mas acho que é um direito seu saber o que me causa, além de arrepios constantes), riscarei este parágrafo depois._

_Eu gostaria de estar com você agora. Gostaria que estivesse aqui, que me ordenasse, que dissesse o que eu tinha de fazer. Que me usasse outra vez se quisesse, mas que não me deixasse sozinho, sem dizer adeus. Pergunto-me se, em algum momento, não te fiz falta nessa nova vida que você escolheu._

_Será que não se sente sozinho? Será que aí te tratam tão bem quanto eu tratava? Será que...você não sente a minha falta, nem mesmo por um instante? Nem um pouco que seja? Do fundo da minha alma – ou o que resta dela depois que você partiu –, quero acreditar que sim, que faço falta. Mas algo me diz para acordar. Para abrir os olhos. Porque nada do que vivemos era real._

**_X_**

Uma pausa para lembrar-se de respirar. O suor se acumula na parte da caneta que é pressionada por seus dedos; as marcas ficarão evidentes ali quando deixá-la na escrivaninha como antes estava. Ficarão impressas como o perfume _dele_ está na poltrona, na madeira da escrivaninha, na caneta, em seu corpo, em _tudo._

Enquanto olha pelas janelas, nota que a escuridão da noite está mais intensa, mas que é casualmente iluminada por relâmpagos que dançam ao som de sua própria valsa. Os pingos de chuva logo atingirão os vidros e ficarão embaçados como na noite já descrita na carta em detalhes sucintos, porque não se lembra de tudo. Sua mente está se fechando, apagando os detalhes e as lembranças aos poucos.

Não resta muito tempo. É preciso acabar, antes que a loucura lhe consuma por completo.

**_X_**

_Por muitas vezes ouvi dizer que um olhar vale mais do que mil palavras, mas quem disse isso jamais soube nada a seu respeito. Você não era feito de olhares enigmáticos e profundos, mas de sorrisos demoníacos e malditos. Lembro-me de cada um deles e posso citar com detalhes, mas não me estenderei em uma narrativa que duraria uma eternidade e um segundo. Então, contente-se em saber que seus sorrisos eram – e ainda são – a sua cicatriz em meu corpo._

_O seu sorriso roubou-me tanto e tantas coisas das quais não consigo me recordar no momento. Dentre elas, a lembrança mais viva é a da minha sanidade. Você a roubou de mim como um ladrão de flores que toda noite entra no mesmo jardim para apanhar uma única flor. Ninguém nota, pois que diferença faria uma única flor? Mas algum dia, não resta mais flores ou jardim. O ladrão as roubou todas. Foi exatamente assim que você me tirou-a: aos poucos, sem que ninguém notasse. Nem mesmo eu._

_E agora escrevo esta carta para fugir de você. Das marcas, das cicatrizes e das lembranças de um sorriso em forma de lua minguante. Não sei quantas vezes ainda o verei nos meus sonhos, como um Cheshire que deixa para trás não mais que um sorriso de dentes brancos (mas você nunca mostrava os dentes. Era apenas um sorriso crispado, doloroso) junto com o seu sadismo._

_Dói. Cada uma das marcas, das cicatrizes, das lembranças esquecidas. Será que eu encontrarei as respostas algum dia? Será que eu voltarei a te ver? Temo que sim. E, de algum modo, é esse encontro que me causa calafrios de medo. Como seria daqui para frente se somos inimigos? Você ainda sorriria para mim? Roubaria-me algo mais? Não sei e não gosto de pensar nisso._

_Ainda tenho fé, esperanças de que você voltará atrás. De que pelo menos voltará para me buscar. Porque eu não quero ser a pessoa deixada de lado; esquecida das suas lembranças. Quero estar presente. Quero fazer parte. Assim como antes (ou pelo menos como ainda me lembro, porque tudo está confuso agora)._

_Então volte. Deixe que eu recupere as lembranças no seu sorriso. Deixe que eu respire uma última vez. Deixe-me estar com você._

**_X_**

Um suspiro lhe foge dos lábios, enquanto sente uma dor crescente subir pelos dedos, alcançar a mão e espalhar-se em pequenos espasmos dolorosos até que lhe tomar o ombro. Quando ergue os olhos na direção da janela, vê que a chuva cessou. Ainda está escuro, mas, timidamente, a luz da manhã busca um espaço por trás das nuvens densas que hão de ser carregadas pelos ventos.

A tinta da caneta mancha seus dedos e borram o papel. Respirando fundo mais uma vez e ciente de que não pode acabar desse jeito, força-se a escrever. _Só mais um pouco. Agüente só mais um pouco._

**_X_**

_Está tudo escapando de mim nesses últimos parágrafos. Já não me lembro de nada senão o seu nome e as curvas do seu sorriso. Os olhos..eles são finos. Os cabelos..lisos, encaracolados? Brancos, ruivos, sem cor? A voz..eu não consigo me lembrar do som da sua voz. Mas o cheiro, o cheiro ainda está aqui. Sumindo, aos poucos._

_Onde eu estou? Onde está minha sanidade? Sinto-me distante. É como se meu corpo fosse aprisionado por pesados grilhões de ferro. A única coisa que posso fazer é escrever essas palavras desconexas, sem sentido e que jamais sairão daqui. O seu nome..ele está fugindo. Mas ele está gravado em mim através das cicatrizes deixadas. Senão no corpo, no que me resta d'alma que você roubou._

_Cada letra do seu nome reflete um significado diferente em mim (ou no que resta de mim). Ainda é tempo, ainda posso escrever:_

**_I_**_nsanidade (como lembrança)_

**_C_**_rueldade (sua)_

**_H_**_ollows (que agora te servem)_

**_I_**_ncredulidade (da minha parte)_

**_M_**_entiras (que você me contou)_

**_A_**_mor (que eu possui)_

**_R_**_itual (que você seguiu)_

**_U_**_rgência (de te ver)_

**_G_**_anância (por poder)_

**_I_**_lusão (que vivi nos seus braços)_

**_N_**_ada (me resta além de vazio)_

_As últimas lembranças que tenho de você estão escritas nessa carta. Talvez não faça sentido, talvez você nunca veja isso, mas eu não posso continuar assim. Resta-me apenas seguir em frente, abandonando a ilusão do seu sorriso. Que morram os sentimentos afogados no último rio de lágrimas que o céu chorou por mim nesta noite. É o fim. Para mim e para você...taichou._

_ Izuru Kira._

**_X_**

_Chamas queimando o papel, consumindo-o lentamente assim como o veneno que o matou._

**_X_**

_Ele não se lembra mais._

_E a carta jamais chegou._

**_X_**

**N/A:**

The End! 8D

Não sei o que foi isso, antes que perguntem. Uma idéia estranha, de uma fic estranha, para uma pessoa estranha –q

Brimks, estol te provocando.

Eu não sei mesmo de onde veio a idéia pra essa fic. Tenho certeza de que você merecia algo muito melhor, mas eu não consegui pensar. Lembro-me de que, há algm tempo, você me pediu uma GinKira. Mas eu não sabia como escrever e aí essa idéia veio e eu achei que encaixou bem.

Espero que você goste do resultado, filha! 8D

E obrigada, Déb, por betar e por dar o título da fic que, aliás, significa carta em alemão 8D Papai ama você s2

E Papai ama você também, pp.

Cainimin tesão.

**_Reviews ou o seu coração na minha escrivaninha._**


End file.
